


If I lose myself

by Umbry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3300809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbry/pseuds/Umbry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non sa bene su che strano impulso Tobio piombi a casa sua di punto in bianco, senza neanche avvisare, ogni volta che ha un qualche crollo emotivo. È una sorta di abitudine che si è consolidata nel tempo da quando si sono ritrovati a vivere entrambi a Tokyo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I lose myself

Non sa bene su che strano impulso Tobio piombi a casa sua di punto in bianco, senza neanche avvisare, ogni volta che ha un qualche crollo emotivo. È una sorta di abitudine che si è consolidata nel tempo da quando si sono ritrovati a vivere entrambi a Tokyo. Dalla prima volta, in cui Oikawa non è riuscito ad avere il cuore di mandarlo via, Tobio deve aver iniziato a pensare a casa sua come a una specie di rifugio da tutti i mali, a giudicare dalla frequenza con cui se lo ritrova sul letto - il _suo_ letto - rannicchiato su se stesso come se fosse un gatto. Non è che possa farci niente, è che per quanto non sopporti Tobio, quando non è lui a mortificarlo vederlo così gli fa un brutto effetto, tanto che arriva persino a cercare di consolarlo in modi che non avrebbe mai pensato possibili.  
“Tobio-chan.”  
Si siede sul lato del letto, con Tobio che gli dà le spalle e non risponde volutamente alle sue sollecitazioni. Ogni volta succede più o meno la stessa cosa, come se ci fosse uno schema prestabilito. Non è mai facile fargli sputare il rospo, le prima volte nemmeno lo faceva, e allora Oikawa si limitava a tranquillizzarlo. Non gli dispiace più di tanto, prova una sorta di soddisfazione contorta nel vedere Tobio, dapprima riluttante, dischiudersi lentamente alle sue attenzioni. È un po’ paradossale, se ci pensa, ma ha un suo senso. Ha imparato esattamente quali tasti premere per destabilizzarlo, di conseguenza sa quali sono quelli per rimetterlo in sesto. È un potere che ha di cui va relativamente fiero, anche se non ha attinto a questa conoscenza all’infuori dal campo di pallavolo tanto quanto avrebbe voluto, almeno prima di questi particolari momenti. Tobio sembra essere cosciente di quel potere, fin troppo, e il fatto che la cosa non sembri turbarlo gli dà da pensare, e molto.  
“Tobio-chaaan…”  
Inizia punzecchiandolo attraverso le coperte - ancora una volta, si ritrova a pensare che nessuno gli ha dato mai il permesso di arrotolarcisi, ma d’altronde neanche lui gli ha mai detto che _non_ poteva - dapprima sulla schiena, per poi spostarsi in punti un po’ più critici. Tobio si contorce e finisce per appallottolarsi ancora di più ma Oikawa è veloce ad acchiapparlo e trascinarlo verso il lato del letto finché non raggiunge il suo obiettivo di farlo sgattaiolare fuori dalle coperte e vederlo finalmente in faccia. Non capisce bene perché Tobio fatichi a mostrargli le sue lacrime, dal momento che le ha viste ormai parecchie volte e che - per suo atto di bontà - non l’ha mai preso in giro per questo. Rimettendosi nella sua posizione originaria, Oikawa fa scorrere le dita contro la sua guancia umida e infine le passa tra i suoi capelli, un gesto che sembra sempre avere un effetto calmante su di lui. Ogni tanto si chiede, nel fare questo, se non stia trattando con un bambino piuttosto che con un ragazzo che è appena entrato nel mondo degli adulti.  
“Allora, cos’è successo stavolta?”  
Tobio non risponde, si limita a inclinare la testa contro il palmo della sua mano con discrezione.  
“Tobio.”  
“Non è successo niente,” risponde, infine.  
“Non è successo niente e piangi,” ribattè l’altro, sollevando un sopracciglio. “Mi sembra logico.”  
“Vorrei succedesse qualcosa,” mormorò Tobio. “Almeno, mi sembrerebbe di aver fatto qualche progresso.”  
Paradossalmente, tutto quello che Oikawa sa è che, dopo essere stato reclutato in una squadra di Tokyo tra le favorite del campionato come giocatore professionista, Tobio non si è trovato esattamente bene con i suoi nuovi compagni. Dalle poche cose che si sono detti è emerso che Tobio ha avuto la sfortuna, nella sua fortuna di essere stato reclutato in una squadra simile fin dal suo ultimo mese di superiori, di trovare un gruppo già ben consolidato e non molto propenso a capire il suo carattere problematico. Ed è chiaro, più di ogni altra cosa, che gli mancano terribilmente i suoi ex compagni di squadra.  
“Abbi pazienza,” cerca di rassicurarlo per quanto gli è possibile. “Entrambi sappiamo che per queste cose ci vuole tempo.”  
Il broncio di Tobio si accentua, e Oikawa si sofferma sulla piccola, adorabile piega che lo accompagna. “È comunque frustrante,” dice, apparendo rassegnato. “Ogni tanto vorrei somigliarti un po’ di più.”  
“Vai bene così come sei,” gli risponde Oikawa con una smorfia, mentre la mano che gli accarezzava i capelli scende fino a che le sue dita non gli sfiorano le labbra. È divertente come un gesto tanto semplice sia in grado di far scomporre Tobio in questo modo. Arrossisce, si ritrae leggermente, e lo guarda con disappunto.  
“Lo dici solo perché sai di avere un vantaggio netto su di me.”  
“Ehi, dovrei essere io a dirlo,” si lamenta Oikawa. “E poi vorrei ricordarti che al momento non siamo in competizione.”  
Oikawa odia dover rimarcare il fatto che non gli sia mai stato offerto un posto in nessuna squadra professionista e abbia finito per giocare a pallavolo nella squadra della sua università, specialmente quando lo deve fare con Tobio.  
“Per il momento.”  
Tobio riesce a farsi perdonare abbastanza in fretta, però. Oikawa sa che non si tratta di parole dette a caso, ma che Tobio è la persona che probabilmente crede nelle sue potenzialità meglio di quando non faccia lui stesso. Ogni tanto pensa che forse è per quello che, nonostante tutto, ha bisogno di averlo vicino, ma non si permette mai di riconoscere la cosa fino in fondo.  
“In ogni caso, sono sicuro che ti sentirai meglio, dopo aver messo qualcosa sotto i denti,” continua infine Oikawa. “Per colpa tua ho praticamente fatto scorta di dadi per il curry, per cui…”  
Non ha bisogno di guardarlo, per sapere in che modo gli occhi di Tobio brillino a quell’affermazione. Si assicura di non essere visto mentre sogghigna tra sé e sé e lascia che Tobio si ricomponga un minimo mentre lui si mette a cucinare.  
Quando torna con la pentola di curry fumante, l’altro non ha fatto molta strada; per prendere posto vicino al tavolo basso gli è bastato limitarsi a scendere dal letto. Ogni tanto Oikawa si chiede se il suo monolocale non sia troppo piccolo, ma in realtà si fa domande del genere soltanto quando gli capita di avere ospiti che non siano Tobio. Loro due hanno mai avuto eccessivi problemi a dividere quel poco spazio, anche se si tratta di situazioni che non capitano molto spesso.  
Mangiano per lo più in silenzio, commentando distrattamente il primo programma decente su cui si sono sintonizzati e che costituisce per lo più un sottofondo. Tobio sembra aver ritrovato un po’ più di tranquillità ora, sarà che quando si tratta di mangiare sembra regredire a uno stadio di puro istinto. È una cosa che Oikawa non manca di fargli notare e che Tobio non nega, togliendogli tutta la soddisfazione.  
“Dillo che vieni qui soltanto perché non sei in grado di cucinare per te,” lo stuzzica, mentre gli tira una guancia. “E io che mi preoccupo per te, stupido Tobio.”  
Tobio cerca debolmente di protestare, ma le parole che escono dalla sua bocca non sono molto comprensibili.  
“E dire che io sono una persona così impegnata,” continua. “Sei stato fortunato a trovarmi quando non ero in compagnia di qualche ragazza, altrimenti non ti avrei aperto.”  
La faccia che fa Tobio in reazione a quelle parole, se da una parte finalmente dà a Oikawa quel poco di rassicurazione - leggasi, soddisfazione - che cercava, dall’altra è una faccia così ferita che davvero, lo fa sentire un po’ uno schifo.  
“Sto scherzando,” dice, la presa sulla sua guancia che diventa una debole carezza. “Per colpa tua, ho ben altro a cui pensare.”  
Fa finta di notare del riso sull’angolo della sua bocca, usando quel pretesto per baciarlo. Dopodiché, si alza e raccatta i piatti e le pentole per portarli a lavare, lasciando Tobio libero di interpretare quella frase come meglio crede.  
Quando torna, Tobio è tornato a rifugiarsi nel suo letto, stavolta senza monopolizzare le coperte, perché palesemente aspetta che Oikawa lo raggiunga là sotto. Gli sta dando le spalle, e per un attimo Oikawa si chiede se non stia ancora rimuginando su cose stupide, ma lo acchiappa tra le sue braccia e nonostante la sua mancanza di delicatezza lo sente rilassarsi e trarre un profondo respiro che ha trattenuto per chissà quanto tempo. Lo fa girare, e Tobio aderisce a lui istintivamente. Sono pochi indizi che permettono a Oikawa di capire che sta meglio, o almeno bene abbastanza per affidarsi alle sue amorevoli attenzioni.  
Lo bacia una, due volte, piano, con Tobio che finisce sempre per respingerlo e poi cercarlo come se da ciò dipendesse la sua vita. Sente le sue braccia avvolgersi attorno al collo in una morsa quasi disperata, mentre, lentamente, il ritmo dei baci e del loro respiro aumenta d’intensità.  
È più o meno a quel punto della sera che finiscono, in un modo o nell’altro, a cercare conforto nel modo più istintivo che riescono a trovare. Oikawa vorrebbe credere che si tratti solo di un bisogno che nasce dallo sconforto di Tobio, mentre usa quel pretesto per sfogare tutto quello che non riuscirebbe mai a dirgli a parole. Si chiede se Tobio ne abbia una vaga idea, se si rende conto di essere lui, quello insensibile, che gioca con i suoi sentimenti. A volte vorrebbe entrare in quella testa e sezionare ogni suo singolo pensiero; per quanto Tobio si lamenti, di tanto in tanto, di non capire Oikawa, neanche Oikawa può dire di capire il suo _kouhai_ molto bene.  
Il letto è piccolo e spogliarsi è abbastanza problematico, ma in qualche strano modo alla fine le barriere costituite dai vestiti vengono meno, anche se non senza momenti che in condizioni normali avrebbero rovinato tutta l’atmosfera. Se solo non fossero stati così in balia del bisogno.  
Quando Tobio è là e freme al suo tocco, e le sue mani istintivamente cercano, sfiorano, per poi muoversi con più sicurezza, Oikawa sente e sa che è l’unica persona in grado di vederlo così, in tutta la sua fragilità, e di averlo per sé, completamente. Lo fa sentire sicuro abbastanza da permettere a se stesso di mostrargli a sua volta il suo lato più debole. Anche se sa che se ne pentirà amaramente appena sarà tutto finito, al momento ha la mente totalmente annebbiata da una sorta di desiderio disperato, in cui casca ogni singola volta, inevitabilmente.

Si chiede perché sia così semplice confortare Tobio in quel modo, prenderlo in giro, ferirlo talvolta, e non gli sia altrettanto semplice ammettere qualcosa che potrebbe costituire la sua salvezza. Si è già compromesso tanto che sente di non aver niente da perdere, eppure, quando se lo sente premuto al petto, le parole gli muoiono in gola; è un po’ come se l’idea di essere finalmente onesto lo facesse sentire ancora più esposto del suo essere già completamente nudo.  
Al mattino, Tobio sgattaiola via dal letto, si prende il suo tempo per fare la doccia e prepararsi per gli allenamenti mattutini, mentre Oikawa resta sotto le coperte ad ascoltare il rumore dell’acqua che scorre, dei suoi passi poco delicati sul pavimento, come un sottofondo confortante. Tobio torna sempre da lui per salutarlo, e a volte Oikawa vorrebbe davvero che non lo facesse. Si sente prosciugato di qualsiasi sentimento ed energia, e vedere Tobio salutarlo con quel suo modo adorabile e ringraziarlo per essersi “disturbato” per lui è l’ultima cosa di cui ha bisogno al momento.  
Sa che il momento è arrivato quando sente il rumore dei suoi passi avvicinarsi. Con un sospiro che cerca di trattenere, si scopre dal calore delle coperte, esponendosi a quell’ultimo colpo prima di affondare.  
“Oikawa-san, dovresti alzarti, non hai lezione?” gli chiede, le mani che gli scorrono sul viso con una delicatezza insopportabile.  
“La prima lezione è alle nove, c’è tempo,” risponde Oikawa, scrollando le spalle. “Sei tu che devi muoverti o farai tardi.”  
Nell’oscurità, vede Tobio annuire debolmente ed esitare, prima di schioccargli un bacio sulle labbra e alzarsi. “Ci vediamo, allora.”  
“Tobio.”  
Oikawa agisce per puro impulso; cerca e trova la sua mano nel buio più facilmente di quanto si sarebbe aspettato, come se fosse rimasta là, in attesa.  
“Se vuoi, puoi tornare qui anche quando non hai qualche problema.”  
Lo dice nel modo più casuale che gli riesce, e si sente un idiota per cercare ancora così testardamente di nascondere quello che vuole.  
Tobio impiega qualche secondo a rispondergli. “Stasera?”  
“Come vuoi,” replica, cercando di far sciogliere un po’ di freddezza dalla sua voce. “Stasera, domani… dopodomani…”  
Si ferma perché sente un rumore che somiglia in modo inquietante a un singhiozzo strozzato. Capisce subito che Tobio sta piangendo, le mani che gli nascondono il viso, cosa un po’ inutile dal momento che Oikawa non può vederlo molto bene. Si solleva dal letto, lo stringe, affondando il viso nei suoi capelli.  
“Se è una prospettiva così terribile, puoi anche non tornare,” gli dice, in un tono scherzoso che maschera fin troppo bene il terrore al pensiero che quello che ha detto sia vero.  
Riceve un pugno sul petto in tutta risposta, insieme a un’ondata di lacrime che gli bagnano la spalla quando finalmente Tobio smette di nascondersi e usa le braccia per cingerlo a sua volta.  
“Stupido… sono felice…”  
E anche Oikawa è felice, talmente felice che non sa come controllare la cosa né come reagire; c’è una lista infinita di cose che vorrebbe dirgli ma non sa da dove cominciare. Per cui lo stringe stretto e basta, e quando si staccano e Tobio fugge perché si accorge che arriverà sicuramente in ritardo agli allenamenti, lo lascia andare. Il pensiero che tornerà gli dà tutta la sicurezza di cui ha bisogno, e la consapevolezza che tutto quello che ha bisogno di dirgli, troverà il modo e il tempo per dirglielo. In fondo, hanno tutto il tempo di questo mondo.


End file.
